The present invention relates generally to coffins and specifically to coffins having unique shapes and systems and methods for housing bodies in coffins. The terms casket and coffin as used herein are interchangeable.
One embodiment of a coffin that accommodates bodies of differing lengths comprises, within an enclosure, a support platform that adjusts so as to accommodate bodies of varying lengths. Traditional caskets have a flat bottom and the body can not be manipulated by bending at the hip. Additionally, traditional caskets are lacking in visual appeal.